


Un altre Horrible Fanfic Sobre una Estúpida Nit de Karaoke

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushiwaka-chan, El Monstre endevinador, Semisemi i El Mocoso Insuportable s'han ajuntat per tenir una agitada nit de karaoke. Què els depararà a aquests idiotes? Aconseguiran passar una excel·lent nit de karaoke o moriran en l'intent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un altre Horrible Fanfic Sobre una Estúpida Nit de Karaoke

Una nit de Karaoke havia començat davant els ulls de quatre persones, els qui semblaven un tant confuses del que estava passant.

Dues parelles, que s'havien assegut una enfront de l'altra en aquella petita habitació amb menjar en una petita taula, i també, amb moltes llums.

La televisió no parava de sonar música pop actual.

\- ¿Qui passarà primer !? - Va exclamar Tendo, amb un enorme somriure. Semblava que era l'únic emocionat, però no, Wakatoshi també ho estava, i no semblava tenir intencions d'ocultar, ja que ni bé va passar un segon, es va aixecar del seu seient, prenent el micròfon ofert per la seva adorable nuvi.

Semi i Shirabu miraven als altres una mica aclaparats, ja que havien vingut només per la mera insistència del pèl-roig, insistència que va funcionar.

Wakatoshi va prendre el micròfon, havia nerviosisme a la mà, per tant, va passar força estona escollint la seva cançó. Ningú li va dir res, era com si el ace fos un nen que calia estimar i protegir.

\- ¿Res Sou Sou? - Li va preguntar Tendo, amb un enorme somriure, la veure que havia escollit una d'aquestes cançons típiques en karaokes, però eren massa lentes. Romàntica, per dir-ho.

\- Si. - Va respondre ell, qui ja havia pres el micròfon per cantar amb una expressió completament seriosa.

Furui ARUBAMU mekuri

Arigatou tinent tsubuyaita

Itsumo itsumo immune no naka

Hagemashite kureru fita jo

Hare Wataru hi com estimi no hi mo

Ukabu anus egao

Omoide Tooku asete com

Omokage sagashite

Yomigaeru hi wa res Sousou

La veu de Wakatoshi era tot el contrari del que tots imaginaven, era angelical, i de certa manera encaixava amb la seva bonica personalitat. Mantenia una tremp d'acer, fidel a la seva manera de jugar o a expressar-les coses.

Ell va acabar, i el seu nòvio ja va començar amb bromes.

 

\- Ah ... Però jo en quin moment vaig dir que anava a trencar amb tu ...- Va esmentar Tendo, ja que la lletra de la cançó clarament tractava d'això, tot i així, no va trigar a apachurrar al seu estimat "ace" amb molt afecte.

Aquest no va trigar a mirar-lo, i preguntar-li si passava alguna cosa, ja que no havia entès el missatge. Tendo va mirar estranyat, i es va apartar. Hi havia vegades que el seu nuvi era massa pesat.

El següent a passar va ser Semi, amb ànims de Tendo, ja que al principi semblava que no estar molt convençut de la idea de passar vergonya davant no només als seus amics, sinó també al seu nuvi.

Ah, però Shirabu semblava estar molt emocionat per veure-ho passar el ridícul, ja que fins havia començat a gravar la situació amb un petit somriure.

\- Anem Eita-senpai, posa millor per a la càmera. - Si, així li cridava per molestar-lo.

\- Deixa aquesta merda, Shirabu, o no vaig a cantar res. - Va esmentar Semi amb les celles completament arrufat. Semblava no tenir ganes que li toquin molt les pilotes, i Shirabu era una de les persones que millor sabia com fer-ho.

Va acabar per cantar una cançó que ningú esperava, en absolut, es tractava d'una cançó que resultava ser un clàssic en anglès, i una cançó que li encantava a Semi des que era un espermatozoide masomenos.

El nom de la cançó era Back In Black, i pertanyia a AC / DC.

Mentrestant la introducció de la cançó, en guitarra, succeïa, ell donava cops al micròfon contra la seva cama dreta.

Back in the back

Of a Cadillac

Number one with a bullet, I'ma power pack

Yes, I'ma in a bang

With a gang

They I'veu got to catch em if they want me to hang

Causi I'ma back on the track

And I'ma leadin 'the pack

Nobody 's gonna get me on another rap

So look at me now

I'ma just makin 'mi play

Do not try to push your luck, just get out of my way

 

Tant Tendo com Shirabu semblaven riure d'ell, qui li estava posant molta obstinació, però, la seva veu sonava rasposa, com un vell passat de cigars.

Ushijima, gaudia la cançó, ja que a ell li agradava, encara que bé, a ell li agrada tot tipus de cançó.

Semi ara tenia una cara de mala hòstia per la vergonya que li havien fet passar. Tendo li va llevar el micròfon, tenia una millor cançó en ment.

\- Aquesta cançó te la dedico a tu, Wakatoshi-kun. - Li va fer l', després posar-se d'esquena.

El ritme de trompetes delatava la cançó que anava interpretar: Toxic, de Britney Spears.

 

Too high

Can not menja down

Losing my head

Spinning 'round and' round

Do you feel me now

 

With a taste of your lips

I'ma on a ride

You'r toxic I'ma Slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'ma addicted to you

Do not you know that you'r toxic

And I love what you do

 

Tendo literalment trencar la pista, ja que li estava posant massa entusiasme a tot que va trencar una de les rajoles que hi havia en aquella sala de karaoke.

Per descomptat, es farien els ximples, i no pagarien res, simplement dirien que ja estava així, i ja.

No obstant això, després de tant de temps junts, Shirabu era el següent, ara el torn de que tots riguin d'ell. Un tant tremolós, com gelatina, va prendre el micròfon, acabant per escollir una cançó que era estrangera. No obstant això, ningú s'adonava de què es tractava fins que van escoltar la guitarra sonar.

 

\- Ahhhhhh! Jo conec aquesta cançó. - Va exclamar Tendo amb un enorme somriure, semblant haver trobat un tresor o alguna cosa així.

 

\- Has d'estar fotent, Shirabu. - Semi però, semblava estar emocionat per escoltar el seu nuvi cantar. Anava a ser molt graciós. Massa.

He was a skater boy.

She said, "See ja later, boy."

He was not good enough for her.

Now he 'sa superstar

Slammin 'o his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he 's worth?

 

Ningú va esperar que a Shirabu li vagi Avril Lavigne, el que resultava de certa manera graciós. Les bromes no van ser per a ell, sinó, per la seva parella, qui estava increïblement ruboritzat pel vergonyós que va resultar escoltar-cantar això.

El pèl-roig va colpejar el braç de Semi amb el seu colze, amb una picardiosa somriure.

 

\- Semisemi, ets la seva skater boy? - Va preguntar, però "Semisemi" no va trigar a mirar-lo de mala manera, el seu rostre estava encara més vermell. Shirabu romania en silenci.

Les dues parelles van passar un clima estranyament festiu després cançó i cervesa que es prenien, van acabar molt borratxos. Menys Ushijima, qui no acostumava a prendre alcohol i allunyava Tendo cada que se li acostava per robar-li un petó.


End file.
